


The Request

by Marf_Redux



Series: Corruption and Sacrifice Universe One [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam/keith was a one night stand in the past, M/M, There are four shiro's in this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Allura has a request for the original Shiro.





	The Request

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

The Request

He was standing looking out one of the castle’s windows when Keith found him. “Shiro, I heard from my mom what happened in the meeting,” Keith said quietly. “I wanted to explain about what happened with Adam.” 

“It doesn’t matter Keith,” he said and saw Keith start. “You don’t have to explain or justify anything to me.” He meant it after all he’d hardly thought about Adam at all until he’d been informed his ex had died and while it was definitely surprising that Keith had slept with him he wasn’t willing to make a big deal of it.

“Your taking this better than Takeshi did,” Keith said after a moment sounding almost confused. “Look I still want to explain because I don’t want any buried feelings about this causing problems later.” He knew that wouldn’t happen but if Keith needed to talk about this then he’d listen.

“Keith, your back,” Allura said from behind them causing Keith to jump. “I am glad you were able to save the Galra at that base from being killed.” He watched as Keith changed gears to smoothly talk to Allura about the wild turn his mission had taken. 

“Shiro, I need to ask you something,” Allura said after a moment. “I would like to know if you plan on staying on Altea or returning to Earth?” He actually hadn’t given it any thought and a glance at Keith showed he was just as surprised.

“I haven’t given it much thought,” he admitted. “There really isn’t anything for me on Earth and I am not sure how welcome I’d be after that meeting with Garrison officials.” He could tell both she and Keith understood exactly what he meant. “Maybe I will stay on Altea it is a beautiful planet.”

“If you do choose to stay I have a request,” Allura said after a moment. “Coran, never bothered to restore the Royal Guard since there were no surviving members of the Royal Family but now that I am back he wants to.” She looked at him then, “I would request that you take the leadership position and help us not only rebuild them but make sure Altea is safe in the future.”

“You’d be really good at that,” Keith said after a moment. “You should do it there really isn’t any one better for the job.” He wasn’t so sure about that but looking at Allura and Keith he got the feeling he’d end up doing it regardless.

The End


End file.
